Artemis Fowl the Second, Genius, Prodigy, Werewolf? (ReWrite)
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: Artemis Fowl the Second is definitely not a normal teenager. But this is a bit to overboard. When Artemis becomes a werewolf, will he stay with his family? What will be on his new road? And what about what he left behind? Look I'm sorry the last one got really messed up so I have to put it back together again. I try to upload almost every day.
1. Holy Crap! I'm A Werewolf!

Now Artemis may have been a genius. He may have been a prodigy. He may have been a reformed Criminal Mastermind. But he was still human. And as we all very we'll know, humans are very curious creatures. Boredom is a horrid, vile, cruel thing to experience for humans. But for Artemis Fowl boredom was the bane of his existence. So naturally when he uncovered a inereesting tidbit about the woods very close to his manor he decided to investigate.

It was believed there were creatures in that forest. Creatures of malice, and vice. But intelligent. Very much so. They said their eyes gleam with a evil genius glint. Now Artemis was desperate for some action. So he decided to go out to the forest and see for himself. Other than the evil bloodthirsty creatures, It was said to be very beautiful and filled with life.

He knew Butler wouldn't let him go alone and frankly the ever-loyal bodyguard was getting on his nerves. Protecting him even more then usual. It was just a robbery for Fronds sake! That didn't even get past the doors! So Artemis decided to go alone. After all if The People did not have any information on this 'evil creature' ( He checked ) then it must be fake. Something meant so scare children into getting to bed. Artemis devised a plan. He would simply sneak out that night. Just to watch the stars and listen to nature. He would come back very soon, and use the classic pillow and wig to make it look like he or was in bed and asleep when Butler did his rounds.

So at 10:30 PM Artemis was already on his way to the forest. It was only a short walk. 'Beautiful scenery even from here. The forest will be splendid.' When he did get there though he felt a sense of foreboding. Ignoring the useful sixth sense he trekked on enjoying the beautiful full moon. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him. He abruptly stopped and listened. Straining to hear anything dangerous.

When he heard nothing he walked on and emerged in a Beutiful circular clearing. The moon shone down brighter then he had ever seen it. Bathing the clearing in a silver glow. Flower so bloomed everywhere The curious thing was he had never seen anything like them. There were like miniature lilies, but a regal navy blue.

Artemis walked on into the centre of the clearing and noticed on the far side was a tree with its roots all mangled but managed to look like a shelter. Probably big enough for something about as large as the average adult German Shapard. '_Simply amazing. It's breath taking.' _Thought Artemis. But then he heard that familiar *snap!* Something was definitely stalking him. He turned around very slowly. Lo and behold there was a silver she-wolf. Her baby blue eyes shined with intelligence. _Human_ intelligence. It unnerved him. She looked at Artemis and he froze. All of a sudden it leaped at him and bit his arm.

The pain spread like wildfire. Artemis let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the forest floor. Thrashing and kicking. He tried to scream. Oh he tried. To call for help but the pain was too great. The she-wolf looked at him with saddened, greif-filled eyes. As if to say 'I'm so sorry.' It felt as though he were being taken apart and being re-arranged. The pain went to a molecular level. Then the black came. He welcomed it. That sweet relief from this horrible experience. And with that he passed out. His last thought was ' Maybe, I'm dead.'

-The Next Morning-

Artemis woke up and opened his eyes. He immediately closed them right back. Slowly cracking his eyes open he was immediately shocked. He was not at Fowl Manor. Where was he? The events of the last night flashed through his mind. He whimpered. Wait-_what_? That was definitely jot right. _'Whats going on here?' _Slowly he got up. He almost fell right back down. Underneath him were four pitch black paws. Something was off and he was scared. It was exteemely hard so scare a Fowl. Wobbling ver to a puddle from the rain two nights ago he yelped. Looking back at him was a big pitch black wolf. It had one ice blue eye and one hazel. Was this wolf him? There was no denying it. What had become of him?


	2. How To Be Human

He was a werewolf. Now was he scared? Yes. Of course. Wouldn't you be? But the difference between you and Artemis Fowl the Second is that no matter how scared he is, he always has his wits about him. So he lay with his head on his paws and thought. Then he remembered. Juliet had made him watch a movie two days ago. 'Howl' he remembered. The werewolves had to think about their human form and they would change back. He prayed Hollywood was correct, and tried it.

_'One blue eye, one hazel. Black midnight hair...'_ It wen't on like this for another half an hour when Artemis felt it. A tug in his gut. And he felt himself changing it was not as painful as before but he still grunted. The fact that the movie was correct made him overjoyed.

But there was a problem. His shirt and pants were torn to shreds, a mixture of mud, grass, and a bit of blood was smeared on his shirt like a sick Picasso. He regained his bearings and half-consciously stumbled through the forest. He may have been awake for some time but changing from a wolf to a human with intense amounts of pain tends to take it out of a person. Especially a seventeen-year old boy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he was back at the manor. He knew he did not have much time until Butler came. Juliet and Angeline were on a spa trip in Spain, and his Father was on a business trip for two weeks. So we weakly called out to the shocked manservant and collapsed.

Butler had found his charge out of begat 5:30 AM. He gave himself a mental beat down while frantically looking for his charge. He could not find the boy. So he did the natural thing. Strapped on extra guns and called Captain Holly Short. Needless to say when Artemis Fowl the Second came to the gates they had twin expressions of shock and concern. Him and Holly were both out the door in three seconds flat. Butler made it first due to his longer legs. Yet they both heard it. "Butler..."


	3. Arty's New Look

Artemis opened his eyes groggily. The events of last night flashed through his exceptional mind, but... He was on his bed... In his room... perhaps last night was simply a dream. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. "Artemis! Thank Frond you're awake! I was so worried! What happened!?" Artemis hissed in pain. She was way to loud. When did Holly start yelling so loud? (For he knows a lot about how she yells...) "Please, Holly. Can you be a tad less lou-"

"BUTLER! ARTEMIS IS AWAKE!"

He hissed again. She was to damn loud! " Holly please be more-" all of a sudden the door slammed open, and in rushed a very concerned six foot tall bodyguard. "ARTEMIS! Thank god you're awake we were so-!" This was too much for poor Arty's sensitive new ears. He couldn't deal with a elf, let alone a six foot tall immensely worried bodyguard! "QUIET!" Now considering the fact that Artemis Fowl the Second almost never yelled, and the fact that he woke up only two minutes ago must be taken into consideration when I say, everyone shut their mouths immediately.

Artemis composed himself best he could. All the blankets tucking him in tight, did not help his case. " Please, you are being much to loud." He said sulkily, clutching his ears with his hands. That door slam _hurt!_ "It hurts. Can you lower your voices?" They both had equal looks of concern. He was fine. He couldn't look that bad. And besides Holly had healed him. " I am very much alright. I simply need to get ready. I'll explain downstairs in a little while." They both nodded and silently left the room.

'_ I said quiet not mute...' _Artemis thought grumpily. It was weird considering Artemis was a morning person. He thought nothing of it. He was stiff as it was. And he definitely had a tiring night. When he got to his bathroom he decided a shower was in order.

He stripped down and let the cool moisture run down his skin. After about ten minutes he got out. When he went to the mirror he started to do his regular professional style hair, but once he was done he found something out. He did not like it that way.

So he shook his head like a dog, and looked back in the mirror. His hair had layers and was spiked on the outside but it looked completely natural. He had not seen it like this since he was around five tears old! Yesterday he would have thought it to be absolutely ghastly. But today he loved it. He loved it immensely.

Next when he brushed his teeth he found another thing. His canines were more... Canine. Sharper. They looked sharp enough to bite into flesh. Oh and his ears were slightly pointed.

Artemis knew this was probably another part of being a werewolf. Last night while he was changing he learned to accept it. It was now part of him. After all he had some experience with matters of the like. *cough*Orion Fowl*cough* but he did not want his family to find out. He was afraid of the outcome. Afraid of what could happen. So he decided to keep it a secret and tell Holly and Butler a lie about last night.

Getting out of the bathroom he proceeded to look for his outfit. He chose some black skinny jeans his mother had given him, and a plain dark blue shirt with a v-neck and a pocket on the right chest. He looked in the mirror and smiled. But it was missing something... He looked around the room with a careful eye. He found two things. One, His eyesight was sharper, and two, a dark brown leather band given to him by Juliet last Christmas.

He slipped it on and looked in the mirror. He flashed himself a toothy smile. As if to say 'Good job Artemis. Yet another work of genius. ' He proceeded to casually stroll out the door in search of where that delicious aroma was coming from.


	4. He Always Loved 'Risky,

When Artemis walked into the kitchen his mouth was watering. Instead of fin ding the owner of that delicious smell, Butler ran up to him and put a hand on his head. He mumbled something like, " I thought he was healed... What's with the outfit?".

Holly just dropped her fork. Her mouth hung open and she was gaping like a fish. Her eyes looked like they would pop right out of her elfin head.

He sat down at the table and looked at his choices. Caviar, salad, orange juice... So far they were all no's. Then he saw it. The owners of that enticing aroma. A plate of sausage, and bacon. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his opinion. So he took some water and three sausages, with seven strips of bacon on the side.

Butler and Holly looked at him as if he had another head. "Erm... Are you Arty?" Holly said nervously. Maybe he hit his head and a personality like Orion came out. Ya never know. "Yes, of course I am Holly. Why would you think otherwise?" He responded calmly while refilling his plate.

He took a sip of water and almost did a spit take. He turned green. Butler was up in a second. He managed to down the sip of the foul metallic water. " Pleh! This water is horrid! Butler, did Myles experiment with the water tanks again?" They both shuddered at the memory while Holly looked mildly confused.

"No Artemis. I simply think you all of a sudden aren't able to drink the water. " Artemis shrugged an indifferent look on his face. He didn't mind. It tasted like poison. pwas this what Holly tasted in above ground water?If so, poor Captain Short. "Alrighty then, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Artemis asked. "Why were you all dirty when you got back Mud Boy? And where were you in first place!? " Artemis already had a lie prepared for those. " I couldn't sleep so I took a walk around the manor. I accidentally tripped at one point and fell into a puddle, I also scratched myself on huge way down."

He hates giving up his pride but he hated telling his family about his secrets. Holly and Butler both accepted this new information easily. After all Artemis was very clumsy at times.

"Well I must go to my room now. Please excuse me." He put his dishes in the sink and left.

Artemis knew he had to back out that night. He had to practice changing, to practice being who he was now. He sat in his cotton chair and thought deeply. He would need a good plan. A really good one. He thought about it and an idea came. Once Myles had built him a robot replica of himself.

It looked like it was alive. Breathed, talked, walked, slept. The works. If he put it under his covers on his bed on sleep mode he could leave without being caught! He would use the tunnels in his Manor to his advantage.

It would be risky but Artemis Fowl the Second always had loved _'risky'_.


	5. Meet Luna

Artemis had just gotten out of the Manor. He was running-not very fast though- to the forest as he thought training at the Manor could cause someone to find out about him, and it truly was beautiful there. He felt right at home in those woods.

'Why was he not fast?' You may ask? Well he isn't the most in shape person ever. But he didn't look like a giant blueberry so he was alright. Artemis was pulled out of his thoughts when he reached his clearing as he called it. Only in the middle there was something beautiful, similar, and slightly terrifying sleeping in the middle of the field.

There was the silver she-wolf. He had drawn the conclusion that she was a werewolf and had turned him one too. So he walked up to her slowly. She slowly woke up and saw him almost immediately. They both stared at each other. The werewolf changed into her human form so fast Artemis was shocked.

She had lightning blue eyes, and blonde wavy hair that reached down to the backs of her legs. She also had one swirl of blonde locks curling down to the bottom of her ribcage. She was a stunning sight. She wore ripped black short shorts and a brown leather strap like a whip, serving as a belt. She also had a black mini shirt that said 'Green Day'. She wore black converse as well. "Hello. The names Luna. Look I'm really sorry for turning you into this. I was having a particularly bad day.."

**~Three Hours Later~**

Needless to say Luna and Artemis hit it off. Ya never would have thought iT, huh? But Luna was very intelligent. Turns out she was particularly grumpy that day because of so many males at the Gathering had asked to be her mate. She had declined all of them but most still stubbornly tried-and failed- to 'seduce' her.

"One even thought he was wise then went and promptly tried to figure out how many studies he could stick up his nose!" She had exclaimed, wildly flailing her arms around while her hair flapped behind her glowing in the rays of the moon. Artemis chuckled at that.

When he finally had to leave they vowed to meet again the next night and that she would train him on the ways of the wolves. They parted ways soon after. Artemis made it home just before dawn.

He quickly stowed the Artemis Look-Alike in the closet before collapsing in bed with a big 'Thump!'. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. Horrid mistake that would turn out to be in the morning.

When Butler found his charge was not sleeping like before his last rounds but that he was sleeping peacefully fully dressed in his attire from the previous day. Butler mentally slapped himself and vowed to ask the boy where he had in fact been that night.

When Artemis awoke he let out a string of curses. Getting ready for the day in record time. Today he wore blue skinny jeans and a blue shirt. While he was changing he was in front of a mirror. He found out something he did not particularly like. Not that he disliked it but...

He had a tattoo now. It was that of a wolf howling at the moon. Only it's head and neck showing. The moon full. It was on his left upper shoulder. He would need to be careful with that. He caught scent of sausage and barrelled down to the kitchen. It took all his willpower not to stuff the food down his mouth.

Instincts he supposed. Eat it while ya have it.

When he sat down he heard something from Butler he had expected. Unfortunately Holly didn't know about him being out last night.

"Where were you last night Artemis?"


	6. And Thusforth He Was Known As

Artemis calmly set down his fork and looked at the manservant. He had this one covered. "I was out last night, because I was with someone. It took awhile coming back though. I was so tired I simply collapsed I suppose."

Butler obviously accepted his lie. He was grinning like the Mad Hatter. Holly looked happy too. "That's great Artemis! But tell us next time. I need to guard you. You never know."

"So who were you out with?" Artemis had decided to tell him some truth. But before he could respond Butler guessed. He was wrong obviously but still.

"Was it Minerva?"

Needless to say Artemis spit out the orange juice he was drinking and stared at the bodyguard with an incredulous look on his face. Butler realized that for sure it could not be Minerva when Artemis did something unusual. He burst out laughing. He was clutching-his-sides-on-the-floor-heaving laughing!

He only did anything close to that when Foaly attempted to clone a Unicorn, but instead, made a rat with old Unicorn even then, all he did then was chuckle and leave the room smirking! So once again, Holly dropped her fork.

It landed hard on her plate with a clang! So she popped the question. Now was the perfect time he was kneeling catching his breath from his fit.

"Artemis, are you okay?"

Artemis looked up at Holly. "Of course I am. Is anything seeming wrong?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. Artemis sent a playful glare her way and crossed his arms. He pouted. " what did I do now! Start another goblin revolution?! Or maybe I accidentally met Lili Frond while she was half drunk? I don't know! Explain Captain! Explain!"

Holly was howling like a hyena now. The Lili Frond episode was halarious! She had flirted on Artemis so much he had actually called Butler, and grabbed Holly's neautrino!

"Well!?"

He really was acting different. Butler was just watching with his mouth agape at what was happening.

" You have been happy, and carefree, and smiley, and hungry, and wearing normal clothes and all types of weird things!"

"Alright so maybe I upgraded." A thought occurred to him. "Hey when are the twins getting home?" Angeline was dropping them off there for a a while so that Juliet and her could have some 'girl time'.

Just then the doorbell rang and in ran Myles and Beckett. When they got to the kitchen, Beckett tugged on Artemis's pant leg and said innocently "Arty do ya wanna play tag?" "Simpletoon! Arty doesn't know how to play tag!" Myles scolded his brother.

"Actually I do. Do you both want to play?"

A simultaneous "YES!" Was heard and they all ran to the back yard. Butler and Holly followed more leisurely, thinking it would be amusing to watch Artemis trip over himself. Artemis slipped on the black converse he had gotten from his mother three months ago, and ran out the door.

When Holly and Butler arrived, it was quite a sight to see. Artemis was running from the boys gracefully leaping over flowers and bushes. All three were laughing.

They were dumbfounded. Artemis was exercising. And enjoying it. And doing it well. What? When it was over they were all grinning like fools. Then Artemis said something that shocked them all. "Another round?"

(This would be a great place to and but since I am a generous person I will make a very long chappie for you)

The twins eagerly nodded. Grinning even wider. They didn't ask Arty questions. That would make him stop! That would definitely be a bad idea. They liked playing with him. "Now wanna make this more challenging?" More nods from the twins. YHEY were starting to look like gobble heads. butlers mouth was still agape and Holly say with her legs spread out and watching the scene playing before her with wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

"Hey Holly! Come play with us!" So somehow Artemis, a Holly and the twins played tag for three hours straight befre Myles and Beckett got tired and wanted to go in.

"So Artemis-" She was cut off by someone poking her shoulder. "You're it!" She was immediately off her train of thought. She was not back in the train star yon wondering where the hell the hog warts train was exactly. "You slimy Mud Boy!" He laughed and ran away. So in the end it was another four hours of tackling, poking, laughing, and running.

It had been a week. Holly had been allowed a month's vacation and was happy. It was a ton of fun for the young elf.

Artemis was being trained by Luna every night. Oh and he slept in until 12:00 he trained so hard. He did hunting, and running and leaping and dodging and he loved every minute! As it turns out you needed a mate to be the leader of a pack and even without the leader part every werewolf was expected to have a mate. Everyone wanted Luna. He had growled softly at that.

He wasn't sure why. Luna had said that she didn't want them. Her words were "Eff it! I wanna Prince!" Artemis was confused but understood a few seconds laster. She didn't want someone to be barging into her nest in full armour and a white horse. No. She wanted someone loyal, kind, and things like that. "Like you" she had said.

She told him that the People thought that her race was extinct. That was far from the truth. But they stayed hidden. It was safer that way.

She told him about how every clan had a name like MoonClan ThunderClan OceanClan etc. How you could also start a clan. You would always need an Alpha and the Alpha's mate and second in command Beta first though. The gathering was where every single Clan met in peace for one night. Telling their story's and more. She and Artemis were loners. But still attended. Everyone attended.

If they wanted though they could make a clan of their own. You didn't have to mate, you could just recruit.

One morning it was blistering hot and the cooler was acting up so the whole place was not much cooler then outside. Holly had been forced to wear Juliet's shirt shorts and mini tee, it was so hot! Then Artemis came down for breakfast. He had noticed the heat too. He tried the shirt thing he really did but... Well then he came in his shirt had changed from purple to black with all the sweat.

So Artemis excused himself from the table real quick and went to the washroom. When he came out he was wearing deodorant , he was sweat free... And shirtless. And damn, the boy had muscle! He had a six pack, biceps and pecs. Yet he still had a lanky lithe skinny build to him. When did that happen!?

Butler dropped the glass he was holding. It fell to the floor with a smash!

To many things were being dropped in their kitchen nowadays it seemed. Luckily they were too focused on his new abs then the tattoo he had on his shoulder. They never noticed it.

It went on like this for weeks. Until one day it was too much. They were onto him and he and Luna decided to make their own clan. After all they had fallen in love.

He wanted out of his life! He loved his family, and friends all dearly. But it was not for him anymore. They didn't know him anymore. So that night he left. He didn't write a note either. That would be like he was coming back. No he didn't think he would come back. That he could come back.

And so he left. All he took with him was what he was wearing. A green shirt with black skinny jeans and his black converse.

And that is how Artemis Fowl the Second became known as MoonStalker, Alpha of ShadowClan.


	7. Picnic With the Lycanthropes Next Forest

**I am so sorry for the wait! But it is finally done! I had tones of stuff to do! I will try to be quicker next time! But at Keats you have an extra long chapter to chew on!**

There was a time in every Alpha's life in which he has to face his past. For every wolf has one. Where do you think they get the wisdom and cunning in their eyes from? Athena? I think not. Anyways it was this time for Artemis. He still thought of himself as that, although nobody else called him it. Not even his mate. Okay let's review what has happened so far.

Artemis now has a mate. Luna. Duh. She is the Beta. Second in command.

There were seven omegas in his pack.

Nova. Fang's mate. She has two kits who she still looks after. She is the same age as Artemis. 21. Brown hair and black eyes so intense she was dubbed Nova. Usually wears black skinny jeans and a baggy black tee with a leather jacket and a black belt. Oh and black converse. Her eye colour was pitch black but they shined with mirth. Her wolf eye colour was the colour of autumn leaves and her fuel was brown with her right ear being a darker brown.

Fang. Nova's mate. His fangs are biggest in the group giving him the name Fang. He has platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. His wolf eye colour was pure white. They sometimes called him and his mate the yin and yang. He was their second best hunter. Artemis is the first of course. He is 23. Usually wearing green cargo shorts and a imagine dragons tee. His wolf was blonde with white eyes.

Storm. The oldest of Fang and Nova's litter. She was seven years old and a mischievous one. She could pickpocket you faster then had black hair reaching to her shoulders. It was loner in the front shorter in the back.(for those of you who know teen titans like Raven's hair.) she also had grey-not silver- grey eyes. Her wolf form also had grey eyes. Rare like her brother. Storm's wolf form was a black wolf but the tips of her ears, tail, her chest, and her paws were as stormy grey as her eyes.

Jay. He was Storm's brother. They were twins in every way except for his eyes. His eyes were an unusual colour. As blue as a BlueJay's wing, so we call him Jay. He was six, but just as smart and mischievous as his sister. His wolf form was black with blue eyes. It was rare to have the same colour eyes in both forms but he didn't mind. He love his eye colour.

Phoenix. She's almost as feisty and sarcastic as Luna. Pushes bark with bite to boot. She and Luna are best friends. Phoenix doesn't live up to her name with only her personality, she looks the part too. She is a redhead but she has no freckles. She wears a Phoenix pendant given to her by Echo. Her 'friend' they both have a crush on each other but they aren't willing to admit it. She has lively green eyes and their wolf colour was of course a orange, red colour that shined with a stubborn fire that could light up a room with warmth, or burn it down. Her wolf was brown with auburn spots all over. She had the same fire filled eyes.

Echo. He had tan brown skin and black hair with brown eyes. His wolf colour was a deep, dark, purple. People call it melodic for the music he sings can move your soul and you can see it playing in his eyes. He wears a tattered black shirt and a leather necklace with a silver wing on it. He also wears a black aviator jacket and black shorts. They used to be jeans but the got pt torn and tattered of paver time from the knee below so now they are shorts. He has a huge crush on Phoenix. They say they are perfect for each other because the calm in his purple can sooth her flames and her flames can give him courage and strength. They are like Nova and Fang. Yin and Yang. Everyone knew it was a matter of time before they became mates. He had black fur with a pond brown stripe from his forehead to the tip of his tail. Oh and no don't forget the purple eye colour. When your in your wolf form ya can't change your eye colour. Only in your human form.

Last was Isis. She was seven and would be celebrating her eighth birthday soon. She had long straight black hair down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and one blonde ring around her ears. She also had brown eyes. Her wolf eyes were magenta. She, Storm, and Jay were inseparable friends. She was always wearing a green dress, that went down to her knees. It was simple and sort of elegant. Flowing down the back for a while, until the middle of the femur. It looked like it was moving with her, like a wave, when she walked. She also had golden boots. Her wolf form was black with a cold 'collar' around her mid neck.

Artemis was the leader of the pack. The Alpha. He wore only black skinny jeans ripped once on the left bottom pocket. His wolf eye colour resembled that of liquid gold. He had a leather necklace that had the tooth of an enemy wolf and his tattoo was always shown. He had a bunch of leather bands on his right arm. Tghey all had charms, or teeth of wolves, any other gifts of gratitude or things he could find were strapped onto his wrist. His wolf form was a pitch black wolf with that piercing golden gaze.

Luna was the same. Now the whole pack was silent on the hunt. The forest was low on prey but they would manage today. Artemis led. The group consisted of him, Phoenix, Fang, and Echo. They left the others at camp to look after the young ones. They had dens underground. The entrance was under that old tree trump. Yes this was the same clearing that Artemis first became a wolf in. The same forest. And they all loved it. Something rustled in the underbrush...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~back at the camp~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna and Nova were talking when the pups ran into the clearing. "Humans! Hide! Hide!" Storm called. Not loud enough for the regular human ear. Of course being a pup she did not know how to differentiate human and faye. She thought only her mum and Luna would know she was calling. But unfortunately Holly the elf had heard them. So had the rest of the fairy's.

She had told butler and Angeline, Artemis Fowl the First, Myles, and Beckett, stayed back while she, Butler, Foaly, Mulch, Qwan , No.1, and Juliet would go see what was going on. None of the bodyguards or fairy's in the group had changed much. They were here for a picnic. They heard it was a nice spot and they came to remember their dear friend, and family member Artemis Fowl the Second.

When they got on the outside of the clearing the fairy people saw something they thought would never come to be and the bodyguards were just as surprised. But they did not know that the wolves that were in front of them were Lycanthropes. The two females had made a protective circle around the younglings and were in attack position.

Foaly whispered to The others " Capture all of them at all costs except death and anything close to it. If we get them it will be safer. We can put me in the sanctuary and they will be alright for the rest of their lives."

Se fairy folk knew of Lycanthropes. But not much about them. They thought that they had minimal pion the civilized side and that if they ever were to come back they would be less civilized then ever. More wolf then anything else.

This of course was wrong but this was why the wolves had not shown their existence to the fairy's. They would either be hunted to extinction, or researched on like lab eats with a rare disease. Some cup rule people would even out them up on black markets as guard dogs. Or fighting dogs. Or even really really useful slaves.

Just as they were about to start fighting ( Foaly excluded of course.) more wolves burst into the rip learning. The one with the purple eyes dropped the prey he was holding and they were about to join the fight when a pitch black one with golden eyes came up. He changed into his human form. They were all still prepared for battle but the leader seemed calm, cool, and collected.

Luna changed form and walked next to him. The others did not. They knew what was happening. A warning. Their Oder was very merciful. He did not enjoy hurting other beings unless they had strayed from the path of good. " I am MoonStalker. State your business here and then you may leave ShadowClan." He said in a calm but commanding tone. By now the rest of the family had come to see what was going on. Bad move.

The Lycanthropes already knew of the People so this was no problem. "You are to come with us. We are going to take you down to Haven for questioning. Take some tests. Then we will out you in a forest. It's alright." Holly told him in a soothing tone, as though talking to an untamed animal.

He laughed. A deep throaty chuckle. " What do you take us for fairy? Goblins? We are not stupid. And no we will not follow you. My pack has no business ith the Faye and I have lost touch with you over time. Anything you order us to do is more like a suggestion." The way he spoke reminded them of Artemis. But Artemis was dead. Not like the last two times, no. This time he was dead.

He had kept his head down the whole time. He looked up. " We will not go with you. But go on and try to convince us, it's been a boring day. We could use a bit of amusement." Now the fairy's were really baffled. He was very sophisticated. But Lycanthropes were stupid. Just as bad-if not worse- then goblins. They run on instinct. Didn't they?

"We don't want to hurt you," she was still talking like that. Like they were some kind of wild species. " My name is Captain Holly-" "Short." MoonStalker finished. We know. Get to the interesting part."

" We just want to question you about a few things. We swear. Pthen we will let you free." " Let us free?!" Said the female in a sarcastic incredulous tone. " Oh what else? Ya gonna spay and neuter us? Maybe tag us?" " We are not stupid Captain. You will treat us like animals and we will act as such." The fairy folk and human were now baffled. So many questions were running through their minds.

" Look we just want to talk. Take ya' down ya' headquarters and you will wander a few questions."

Then MoonStalker spoke. " Human forms for the hunting age omega's. Fang, Phoenix stay with the younglings." So they did. Still in a protective line. Never breaking eye contact with Holly the werewolf said " Do you suppose we take a field trip to haven?" He asked. They all howled agreement.

What was said next was to deliberately throw them off his trail. " Alright. Take your younglings, and mates to your den and we will leave for E1 Tara afterwards." The fairy's were still in a point of shock.

How did the lycanthrope know all this, the pack nodded. It took the non-wolves awhile but eventually they picked through what MoonStalker had said. Except Foaly. He knew instantly.

" Why don't we introduce ourselves. All human." They changed form. " Storm, Phoenix, Fang, Luna, Echo, Jay and me." They nodded at the sound of either names. " I wonder if the B'wa Kell is still a problem..." The leader thought aloud. How did this Lycan know so much about them!?


End file.
